Rotatable receptacles are used for a wide variety of uses. The tumbling action provided by the rotating receptacles have been used to clean and polish metal ware; for mixing and kneading processes; and also for the grinding and polishing of objects particularly stones. When using the process for the perfection of gems, the process includes a procedure where the stone is brought into a rough polish and then later brought into a precision polish with finer material within the receptacle. Under a tumbling action where the receptacles rotate only circularly, this polishing can take up to three to four weeks of constant tumbling action.
Prior U.S. Patents have addressed themselves to the improvement of tumbling action for the cleaning and polishing of items. In U.S. Pat. 1,840,429 by Beckett, projections or studs were attached to the lining of the rotated barrel, the rotating barrel causing the tumbling action. When, however, an article struck the side of the barrel with a ball situated between the article and the lining, the ball was likely to dent or damage the article. By placing soft projections within the barrel, the ball is able to slide between the pliable studs or projections thereby providing a cushion-like action and preventing damage by the striking of the article against the steel ball compacted on the side wall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,867 by Riedel, et al, a machine with a yieldable wall is disclosed. Rollers cause the drum to rotate. However, since the wall is yieldable and since the roller's inner circumference has a diameter less than the diameter of the drum, the yieldable wall is pressed inward. Thus, the tumbling material which normally moves in a strict circular path in the rotating drum is displaced towards the interior of the chamber thereby aiding in its agitation ability.
Both the Beckett U.S. Pat. 1,840,429 and the Riedel, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,867 are concerned with circular tumbling action. The present invention adds lateral movement to the material within the rotating receptacle and also give the material a vibrational aspect. By adding the lateral and vibrational aspect the efficiency of the receptacle is greatly advanced. This means a shortening of the time necessitated in polishing stones, for instance, thereby improving the interest of the user and making the process more economical.